Better To Be The Fox
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Three year old Zosia is told her favourite bedtime story, Guy however can't help but tell Zosia life is all about being the fox. Some fluff between Zosia and Guy.


**A/N: So based on tonight's episode The Sky Is Falling just some fluff that I came up with**

The night time was what Guy used to love best; the peace of the night-time, the sound of the wind as it blew, the cool air as it brushed against his face. Now it was a complete different ball game all those peaceful nights were now taken over by his daughter – Zosia, he loved her of course he loved her but there were times when he just wanted time to himself, now whenever he was at home for the night subjected to reading over and over and over again: Chicken Little. It was a political fable to him, he was basically reading to his daughter a story where if you follow blindly follow you get eaten, she loved it though, asking the same question at the end "what happened to those who blindly followed?" he would reply simply with "the fox is unscrupulous" the look on her face was quite a picture, it was a big word for a three year old to take in and process. Now near the end for the tenth time sat on the chair next to her bed, the book on his lap and a trail of various voices, Guy watched as his daughter nearly fell asleep as her eyes started to close he felt his heart rate pick up. Maybe this was it, maybe this was the night he'd avoid reading it to her for the eleventh time as Zosia's breathing became heavy and she showed no sign of waking up, he was ready to go. He switched off the bedside light, placed the book on the second shelf of her bedside table and slowly stood up, "Where you going?" Guy felt his heart sink as he heard the voice of is daughter, Zosia sat up and waited her dad to turn around.

"Nowhere, I was just making sure that your door wasn't squeaky," Guy thought on the spot and then turned around, "What's the matter?" he walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Can you read it to me again?" Zosia asked as she put her hand out for her father to take, "I want to know what happened to those who blindly followed," Zosia waited for her dad's reply, she had hope inside her.

"Darling for one it is way past your bedtime, two I promised mama you would be asleep by eight," he turned his head to the left to look at the clock, the hands on the clock said nearly ten, "Three if I keep reading this to you, you'll become sick of it," Guy felt Zosia's hand release from his and she got up on her knees.

"But…I need to know," she clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin, then pouted, "Daddy peeeeease."

Guy sighed heavily before giving in, he switched on the bedside light AND from under the bedside table he again got the book out. He saw his daughter's face light up with joy and she crawled under her duvet, grabbed her toy lamb and then turned to face her dad, "Ok Zoshie one more time, move up," he waited until Zosia moved to the right and he got on top of her duvet. Zosia put her arms through her dad's and rested her head on his arm, "Do you think you stay awake till the end?" he saw her eyes were glassy with tiredness but she was battling to stay awake, " _Chicken Little likes to walk in the woods. She likes to look at the trees. She likes to smell the flowers. She likes to listen to the birds singing,"_ Guy read but he felt Zosia rub her eyes and yawn, he continued to read but he had no hope she'd make it to the end. Zosia rubbed her lamb's ear under her nose and scratched the top of her head to keep herself awake.

" _One day while she was walking and an acorn fell from a tree, it hit the top of her little head,"_ Zosia laughed as Guy pretended to use his fist as an acorn. Guy of course landed it gently on top of her head, " _My, oh, my, the sky is falling. I must run and tell the lion about it,"_ Guy coughed as he went higher in tone that he thought he could do.

" _said Chicken Little and she began to run,"_ Zosia finished for him as he had to take a sip of water from Zosia's cup on her bedside table, "Are you ok?" Zosia sat up concerned for her father.

"I'm fine," Guy replied and Zosia snuggled back into him, her arms linked under his and her head resting on his arm, " _Where are you going? – asked the hen. Oh, Henny Penny, the sky is falling and I am going to the lion to tell him about it,"_ Zosia listened carefully determined to make it till the end, though she was feeling sleepy, she rubbed her eyes and scratched her head again to keep herself awake, "Darling is your head itchy?" Guy asked concerned he checked her head and apart from nail scratches there was nothing else there, "Why are you scratching it?" he put the book down and looked at his daughter who didn't know what to say.

"I don't know," Zosia answered with innocence in her voice, really what she wanted to do wasstay awake to ask her dad questions, but also she wanted to make sure they got to say goodnight without her knowing he left, Guy frowned but took her answer as the truth and continued to read, " _How do you know that? Asked Henny Penny."_

"I know!" Zosia sat up with a big grin on her face and bounced on her knees waiting to be allowed to say it, Guy signalled for her to say it and then Zosia said loudly, " _It hit me on the head, so I know it must be so, said Chicken Little…_ but it wasn't the sky was it Daddy? And Chicken Little is being silly because there's no way that the sky could fall on your head," Zosia finally calmed down and then sat with her legs crossed.

"You're right darling…do you see why it's important not to overreact?" Guy asked, Zosia nodded her head and then tapped the page Guy left on to carry on reading, _"Let me go with you! Said Henny Penny. So the two ran and ran until they met Ducky Lucky,"_ Zosia giggled and Guy lowered his eyebrows, "Do you want to finish this bit?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded happily she stood up and then flapped her arms about.

" _The sky is falling, - said Henny Penny. We are going to the lion to tell him about it,"_ Zosia then sat down again looking very proud, "Did I do good?" she asked.

" _How do you know that? – asked Ducky Lucky._

" _It hit Chicken Little on the head, said Henny Penny,"_ Guy and Zosia said together, Guy laughed not realising how good her vocabulary actually was, it was actually very clear for a three year old. Zosia crawled back under her duvet and cuddled into her dad again, " _May I come with you? asked Ducky Lucky,"_ Guy again felt Zosia rub her eyes and he played with her hair, slowly twirling it with his finger and Zosia had to fight the urge to fall asleep, " _Come, said Henny Penny,"_ Zosia began to fuss as she was determined to stay awake, she was not going to fall asleep, "Zoshie what's wrong?" Guy asked, concerned as his daughter – who a second ago was laughing, was now crying, "Zoshie?" he lifted her up onto his lap and she laid her head into his chest, "What's wrong?" he asked as she scratched her head. He then finally guessed – she was so determined to stay awake that she was willing to injure herself in the process, "Do you want to help me finish it?" Guy asked, Zosia nodded her head and she sat up; she stretched herself out so she was on her dad's lap, her head resting just underneath his chest and her legs were stretched out like his, only hers were a lot shorter. Guy pushed the book out in front of her and then carried on reading, " _So all three of them run on and on until they meet Foxey Loxey."_

"The fox is…un….unscruplus, no….unscru…I don't know," Zosia ran her hands down her face getting frustrated with herself, "I can't say it."

"Unscrupulous," Guy whispered and Zosia looked up at him with a deep frown on her face, "It means not honest, not fair, no morals. Everything adults are supposed to teach you in life, it's better to be the fox. You get nowhere in life being fair or by having morals, you're better to be the fox and focus on where you want to be in twenty years…you'll get nowhere by being nice Zoshie remember that," Guy watched as Zosia tried to take it all in, he knew she wouldn't take it all in, but he hoped she'd remember what he said to her in a few years, " _Where are you going? - asked Foxey Loxey._ Zosia gasped and covered her mouth, she didn't want to say anymore, " _The sky is falling and we are going to the lion to tell him about it, said Ducky Lucky. Do you know where he lives? - asked the fox._ Zosia giggled slightly as she knew what was coming.

" _I don't," said Chicken Little._

" _I don't," said Henny Penny._

" _I don't," said Ducky Lucky._

" _I do, said Foxey Loxey. Come with me and I can show you the way,"_

 _He walked on and on until he came to his den._

" _Come right in," – said Foxey Loxey._

 _They all went in, but they never, never come out again._

"What happened to those who followed dad?" Zosia asked sleepily, she had made it all the way to the end. Guy leant over and whispered into her ear: the fox is unscrupulous.

"Foxey Loxey had no morals Zoshie," Guy gently turned her around to face him, she looked up at him and waited on his every word, "What do you think happened to those who followed?" he asked curiously, Zosia shrugged her shoulders and yawned, "We'll never know what happened to them, because they weren't able to us," as Guy got off the bed he put Zosia on his hip then stood up, "It's better to be the fox, that way you know what happens in the end Zoshie," Guy put her into her bed and then tucked her in tight, "It is always better to know what happens in the end," Guy switched off her bedside light and kissed her goodnight, Zosia curled up with her lamb and closed her eyes. That was all that mattered to her was she made it to the end, as you never know what happens unless you are around to tell the tale.


End file.
